


A Million Different Worlds

by FairytalePrincess



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytalePrincess/pseuds/FairytalePrincess
Summary: A collection of Beth/Rio one shots





	1. (just to show you) how much I care

**Author's Note:**

> My BFF read the two chapters of my other story and demanded I write her something short. I decided to put it up here, too, creating a one shot series I will update whenever I have material.  
If you have any requests, feel free to let me know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio doing something big and extravagant to show Beth that her and the kids are the most important

"What is this?" It is the first thing she's said to him in the last almost 12 hours and honestly, she's surprised he's even home to be having this conversation. She had not only not spoken to him, but hasn't seen him either since she accused him of always choosing the crime life over her and her children. 

It had been so stupid, too. He'd gotten a call and told her he would maybe be ten minutes late to Emma's birthday party today. Maybe! Ten minutes! But she's been on edge for days for reasons she doesn't even know. And she had snapped at him. 

She would never tell him to choose between them and his work, she's way too involved in the latter for that. Also, she would probably win, but he would hate her for it. 

But she had told him to think about what's more important to him. Reminded him that after Dean's death she had been reluctant to let anyone close to her children again. Then she had met Rio through basically stealing from him. She had almost screamed at him to get his priorities straight as long as the children were still young enough to hopefully forget him should he decide in favor of his work. 

He left then to give them both some time to cool off and it had been just what she needed, because she woke up feeling not angry at him anymore. Until she found the papers on her nightstand. 

It's their first and only fight in two years of dating and she can't help but wonder if it was inevitable one of these days. 

"Don't try tellin' me you haven't looked inside" He doesn't even turn around and his cocky attitude only makes her angrier. 

"I have" 

"Then you know what it is" Really? That's it? No explanation, nothing. He just keeps preparing breakfast, but at least he's turned to face her now. 

"You can't just…" SheShe can't even bring herself to say it. 

"I can't just what, Elizabeth?" He finally focuses his whole attention on her and the stack of papers she's worrying between her fingers. "Yesterday, you accused me of not prioritizing your children and now that I show you I do, it's still not right" He lets her think about that for a moment. "I think the question here isn't whether I can but rather if you want me to" 

"Of course I want you to" There's not a second of hesitation. But she can't stop there, needs to make him understand. "But you can't just adopt four children because their mother went a little crazy and accused you of not loving them enough" 

He puts down the bowl of scrambled eggs and comes around the island. "Check the date" 

She gasps and he smiles. "This is dated almost six months back" 

"That call I got yesterday had nothing to do with work" He takes the adoption papers from her hands and pulls out a beautiful and elegant engagement ring from his pocket. "I swear I was gonna do this differently, but after yesterday I was afraid me proposing looked a little desperate" 

She actually laughs through the tears forming in her eyes. "And this didn't?" She motions to the kitchen island. 

"Maybe just a little" He lets out a short laugh, too, before searching her eyes. "So what do you say? Marry me and make this a real family?" 

"Yes, of course" 

And when he slips the ring onto her finger and kisses her she almost can't remember what they were even fighting about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I decided to have Dean being dead, is so the idea and following adoption process will be easier and I won't have to address a whole conversation about him probably putting his foot down in this situation


	2. (un) comfortably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth wearing Rio's clothes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing on chapter 3 of Blueberry Pancakes but i just needed to get those out while I thought of them :)
> 
> enjoy

"Well this is new" Annie says when she finds her sister lounging on the couch at two in the afternoon, wearing a pair of short and a shirt that are both definitely not hers. Beth decides she might have to make her use the doorbell like every other person. 

She wants to say something, sits up straighter and pulls unsuccessfully at the hem of his shirt. It's not like she wanted to keep this secret forever, but this is not the way she wanted her sister to find out. Her mouth opens with a stupid attempt to pretend it's not what it looks like. 

Then there are footsteps in the hall and she slums back into the cushions. "Baby, have you seen my…" He trails off and she's not sure if it's because he found what he's looking for or because he spotted Annie. 

"And this is very attractive" Annie has to admit looking at a shirtless Rio who she's pretty sure just emerged from her sister's bedroom. "But also very concerning" 

Annie knows they had sex in a seedy bathroom of that bar he likes to hang out in. But she had been under the impression that it had been just to get back at Dean and hadn't happened since. And yea, Rio looks comfortable almost everywhere he is and he barely calls Beth by her actual name, but still this does not look like a second attempt at what they did months ago. 

"Annie" He acknowledges her presence with a slight nod of the head. Then he turns back to Beth who has gotten up from the couch and is now standing beside him. He smiles at her attempt to move as little as possible so his shirt doesn't ride up again. 

"Maybe you should stick to your own clothes" He doesn't mind one bit her wearing his things, bit he thinks she's not all that comfortable with her body as she should be. 

"Or maybe you should start wearing bigger shirts" She smiles up at him. It's not like his shirts are too small for her technically, but it's her boobs that make her look like she's trying to relive her teenage years whenever she moves. And, after four children, she thinks the bare midriff look just isn't for her anymore. 

"Nah, I like it" Of course he does. He leans down to kiss her softly and his hands wander under his shirt. "As hot as that looks though, I really need that back now" He sounds a little disappointed until his hands move up her back, lifting the shirt in the process. Her arms rise with his movement and the shirt has just cleared her head, when she hears a cough behind her. 

"Yea, I'm still here guys" And even Rio looks uncomfortable. How could they have just forgotten Annie is around? It's not like she's standing right next to them. Beth crosses her arms over her chest, because she just got out of bed with her boyfriend so of course she's not wearing a bra. She opens her mouth, closes it again, looks from one person to the other and then she simply leaves them there to find something to wear. 

"You stayin'?" Rio asks, the sound just loud enough to carry when he pulls his shirt over his head. 

"No" is Beth's instant reply. 

While Annie asks "Depends on what I'm staying for" 

Beth emerges from the bedroom in her own shirt and a bra over his shorts, only to find Rii's left to get the lunch he's promised her and Annie waiting for an explanation.


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth slips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one but I just couldn't bring myself to add anything more to it

She said it and he hasn't said it back. Or rather, she had been so embarrassed that she had hung up the phone before he could say anything. Not that he would've said it back anyway, that's the whole reason she ended the conversation abruptly after her slip. 

That had been ten minutes ago and she's freaking out ever since. He hadn't called back or texted and really, why would he. He's probably going to either cut her out off his life completely or kill her. That's how he deals with his problems. 

And right now this is the only way she knows how to describe her presence in his life. She's a problem. Became one the moment she said it. 

And why did she have to tell him she loved him?! Damn, but she's stupid. 

She went into this with eyes open, knew this was and always will be something casual. Sex and nothing more. And she had been fine with that, didn't want anything more either. She had just filed for divorce, she had neither wanted nor needed another serious relationship. So how come, that after a month of sleeping with him she had to go and tell him she loved him and ruin everything? 

It's true whether she says it or not but as long as he didn't know she could pretend and he wouldn't leave. 

Another five minutes later she feels the mattress dip behind her from his weight and an arm slips around her waist. She hasn't made it further than her bed, where she's been drowning in self pity since she ended their phone call. 

She had begun to hope that he would just ignore her, that it would maybe make this easier than having him actually say it. Now that he's here, she might as well face him sooner rather than later. 

"Elizabeth" he starts, concern clearly lacing his voice when he can finally see her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

"I'm sorry" It's only a whisper but she doesn't trust her voice. Or herself not to cry again. 

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for, sweetheart" He swipes at the smudged mascara under one eye with his thumb. "And I'm glad you cut me off. I'd rather do this in person" He kisses her and she feels more tears roll down her cheek. This is it. This is the moment where it's over - the moment where he ends it. 

And then he says "I love you, too"


	4. boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bthe and Rio discuss a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about this for my multichapter story, but I soon found that with the way I'm going with it, I won't be able to make it fit probably. So I did this :)
> 
> I have one more like this, but I'm still indecisive if I can't make it fit after all. If not, there's gonna be another one shot tomorrow :)
> 
> enjoy

It's early Saturday morning when Rio walks into the kitchen where Beth is already nursing a cup of much needed coffee. He dumps the two bags of breakfast he brought on the kitchen island. He takes a moment to decide what takes priority, then he leans over to kiss her first. She rolls her eyes at his antics but smiles against his lips. If it's possible, kissing her always wins over his cup of black tea, so she doesn't know what he needs time to think for. She has a suspicion it's only to make her smile. 

"Good morning" Another quick peck and he reaches for the tea waiting for him just how he likes it. He doesn't move from her side though, only slips an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. 

"Morning" Beth settles against him. Those moments are rare and therefore highly treasured. 

They've met two months ago at the playground when her daughter and his son had, individually, decided to create chaos and found that together they could generate double that. Beth and Rio had spent the next twenty minutes apologizing to various parents and assuring them that the twins will not be doing this again and will get their proper punishment at home. They hadn't even bothered correcting anyone on their assumptions about their family status, because did it really matter what they thought as long as their children stopped terrorizing others? He had put his arm around her shoulder as they left the park together and teased her about it all the way to their separate cars. 

She'd given him her number, because obviously their children seem to be getting on like a house on fire and had been not at all that agreeable with not seeing each other again. The children had met up for play dates almost every day after and he had asked her out a week later. 

They just haven't told the kids yet. Officially they were just two parents of best friends who happen to be good friends also. Frustratingly, that means no touching or kissing with the kids around. And sadly no sleepovers for him. 

Not like his son, who had spent the night camped on a big pile of blankets and pillows on the floor on a makeshift bed that bears room for five children. But it had at least been the perfect excuse for him to swing by with bagels and croissants. 

Four of the kids were still asleep when he let himself in and he sent the fifth one back upstairs a minute ago. He's not even sure Beth knows Jane is awake. 

With a groan he drops a kiss to her hair "You know, your daughter just asked me if she 'n Marcus have to start kissin' now. Like we do" 

Beth chokes on her last sip of coffee. "Excuse me, what?" She turns so she's facing him but doesn't step back from his embrace. 

"Apparently the girls in school tease her 'bout her boyfriend. They spending all their time together and she seems to be talking' bout him non-stop" He drops a kiss to her upturned lips as her brows crease in a frown. He knows exactly what she's thinking. 

"What did you tell her?" If she's irritated that her daughter came to him for that question she doesn't show it. Instead, she drops her forehead onto his chest and wraps both arms around her waist. 

"'course. That's what boyfriends are for" He would have rolled his eyes if she saw him. 

"If you don't start telling me that this is a joke soon, you're going to find out that a boyfriend doesn't have to be kissed at all" 

He grabs for the hand with which she swats at his shoulder and puts it back around his waist. Both his arms wrap around her and pull her closer. His chin comes to rest on top of her head.

"First off, I told her she's at least fifty years too you to be kissin' anyone" She laughs into his chest at that. "Then I told her to gather her brothers 'n sister, because apparently we haven't been as sneaky as we thought we were" It's been not even two whole months and she loves how he includes his son in this description without question. 

Telling the children is met with four blank stares and an eye roll and she's not sure how she feels about the fact that they hadn't even fooled five children under the age of thirteen. When Kenny asks if they seriously thought they don't see them kiss like all the time (which is incredibly gross according to all five kids), Beth hides her blushing face in Rio's neck.


	5. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shazzacat asked for some protective Rio and I really hope this is doing your request justice 🙈

Beth is waiting for him when he lets himself in through the back door. He can hear all four children bickering in the living room even though it's a perfect day outside and it's not like they all know the strange man with the tattoos that walks through their backyard and into the house without invitation. Danny had kicked him a ball and asked if Rio didn't want to play the last time he was over. They sound like they are having fun no matter where they are though. 

Beth, on the other hand, looks pissed. Not that her summons hadn't indicated as much already. 

She had texted him to get his ass over here immediately, because apparently she talks to him like that now and apparently he listens. He'd never admit it out loud, but he thinks he's whipped. 

And they hadn't even done shit since he screwed her in that bathroom. He isn't sure if she knows the effect she has on him or if her obvious attraction to him simply made her more confident since she stopped being afraid of him.

He's debating whether it's wise or not to comment on her mood, with a joke or something serious he hasn't decided yet either. 

But then she speaks. "How the hell does this drug dealer from yesterday know who I am and why does he know where I live?" Absently she's dragging a carrot stick through some kind of dip on a plate, without eating it or taking her eyes off of him. Remnants of the kids' lunch he presumes. 

And then he realizes her question but it doesn't make any sense, because he takes damn good care of leavin Beth's name out off any dealings with any client and his boys know to do the same. "What are you talking about?" 

"Took a page out of your book and walked right into my backyard" The carrot snaps between her fingers and she finally leaves it alone. Rio has seen her sad, happy, scared, frustrated, aroused and even pissed - but he can't help but find that this kind of angry scares even him a little. "Threatened my children" 

Rio's face hardens at that and his joking mood vanishes immediately. "He did what?!" 

"You heard me" She has no desire to repeat herself. 

"I did" He reaches over and takes her hand in his when she goes back in for another piece of vegetable. She looks up at him and finally, for the first time, registers the anger rolling off of him - and she knows it's not directed at her. "Tryna figure out how he'd be that stupid though" 

When he pulls her towards him and into his arms she comes willingly, because as much as she should be mad at him for getting her into this situation, she isn't. The only one she's mad at is that pretentious drug dealer thinking he can just come here and threaten her family. 

She'd held her ground and told him to get lost and he did. But not without making sure she knows he is not afraid of her boyfriend. She wasn't sure anymore then, which one of them he was trying to rattle with this visit. 

"Says he's not scared of you" There's been about five more people at the drop with them but could he really meant anyone else then Rio when he referred to her boyfriend? She's sure a blind man can see the tension between them. 

"Should be" He grits out angrily. Then his hold on her grows more soft and the change in his voice catches her off guard. "Do me a favor 'n lock that door for once" He drops a kiss to her forehead and then disentangles himself from their embrace. "I be takin' the front door for a change" 

"Where are you going?" But he doesn't answer and honestly she thinks she already knows anyway. 

She locks the backdoor and joins her children on the couch. 

\---

Beth comes out of the laundry room when she hears a commotion from the living room. Her first thought is to call Rio and hope that he gets here before any (or all) of them are murdered. Rounding the corner, she stops in her tracks when she sees the man in question in a discussion with her eldest son, her youngest daughter perched on his hip, tracing the bird tattoo not even Beth had gotten her hands on yet. 

She rolls her eyes when she sees him slip something onto the coffee table. Of course he took her keys. He notices her then, wraps up his talk with Kenny and follows Beth back into the kitchen. It had become their designated talking spot after all. Jane had refused to be sat down, but when he deposits her on the kitchen island and stays close enough for one arm to wrap around her tiny waist, she hadn't complained. 

Beth isn't sure how she's still standing, let alone breathing. This is the same Rio that had held a gun to her face more than once, the same Rio she had hooked up with months ago who hadn't made any indication since, that this had meant anything more to him than a simple hook-up. Now, he's standing in her kitchen, indulging her daughter's questing fingertips and looking like he doesn't and has never belonged anywhere else than right here. She thinks he might be telling her something. 

"I took care of it" Half his attention is still on the girl almost hanging from his neck, but his eyes are on Beth. 

"Is he…?" She can't say it with her daughter there. 

Instead she gives him a pointed look and comes to stand next to him. His free arm wraps around her waist, while the one around Jane's moves up to cradle the back of her head when she drops her forehead against his chest. It warms her heart just how freaking comfortable they are with each other. 

She knows he is a good dad, but Marcus is his kid and not one of four that have no ties to him at all except his questionable work relationship with their mother. 

"I took care of it" He repeats simply, which probably means he is. 

It's silent for a minute then, the only sound Jane's deep breathing as she's actually fallen asleep, legs wrapped around his waist, head against his chest. Beth debates if this is the moment where she's allowed to lean over and kiss him just because she wants to. 

"Made sure he knows there's consequences for messing with me and what's mine" 

And then she decides that yes, kissing him is the only right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more of these coming probably today, because I read that protective request and there were two ideas forming in my mind immediately, so I decided to write and give you both ;)


	6. (I'm not mean) I just worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futurefic! 
> 
> A sixteen year old Emma and Rio have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANNA THANK A OF YOU FOR THE LOVELY COMMENTS AND ENCOURAGEMENTS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS ❤️
> 
> This sadly isn't a Beth/Rio one shot, but I couldn't resist writing this :)
> 
> (I have one more one shot lined up for this series for the moment, and then I need to focus on finishing chapter 3 of my multichapter)

"Ain't no way you be leavin' the house like that" He doesn't even glance up from his phone for more than a second. 

"But mom said I could wear this" Emma crosses her arms over her chest, looking more like the little kid he'd been introduced to, than the teenager she should be. 

"Seriously doubt that" Rio puts the phone away, giving the girl a once over. She's inherited all her mother's incredible looks and yes, she could pull off that… thing incredibly well. There's just no way he'll let her. It's so short and flimsy, he's not even sure she actually found it in the dress section of whatever store sells stuff like that to teenagers. "Even if she did, your mama's not here and I say go change before you leave or you ain't leavin' at all" 

"You're not my father" And damn, the only thing missing is her stomping her foot. She reminds him so much of Elizabeth right now it's almost scary. 

"Nah, I ain't" His shoulders lift in a shrug, because he's never pretended otherwise or tried to be. "Hadn't bothered you when you wanted somethin' the last six years though" He's not really mad at her words. She's sixteen, this phase was bound to happen any day now. 

"I'm sorry" Emma deflates instantly. She doesn't want to fight with him, she just wants to get to her first High School Party. "You know I don't mean that" 

Rio lets out a sigh, tongue swiping over his bottom lip. "Come here for a second, yea?" It's a question, but if six years of him dating her mother had taught her anything, then that his questions are never just that. 

So she obliges, though she hadn't said no anyway, and sinks onto the couch next to him. "Listen kid, I'm just lookin' out for you" 

A short laugh escapes Emma, not because she doesn't believe he is sincere, but… "You and mom bring tattooed guys through this house for years, some of them as young as Kenny. You're running a money laundering operation out off this very living room" There came a time where there just had been no point in hiding their source of income from the children anymore. "And you're worried about me and a dress?" His eyebrows raise so far he' s sure they disappear behind his head. He's still not convinced this thing is even one. 

"Those guys and the illegal money?" He makes sure he has her undivided attention before he continues. She nods once, curious. "That's exactly why I'm worried 'bout you. I don't want none of my five children get involved in any of it. Or worse. You're way too important to me for that." 

And if Emma didn't already love and respect the man in front of her, she would have definitely started now. 

She wipes a few stray tears from her cheeks and asks "What are you up to tonight?" 

"Waiting for your mother" And worry about her, too. But Beth is good at what she does and she's doing it for the last six years and people know not to mess with him and his family,so he knows he doesn't have to. Still, he reaches for his phone again to check in with his boys. 

His hand gets intercepted mid-air though and the TV remote is places there instead. "How about I stay home tonight? I believe it's your turn to pick the movie" 

"Nah, you've got your party" It would help get his mind off things though. 

"There'll be others" 

And when she comes back downstairs she's dressed in pajamas and they asleep in front of one of those horror movies Beth don't let her watch.


	7. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short discussion...
> 
> (I really have no idea how to describe this without giving away the story, which is also the exact reason this one shot does not have a title. It's just way too short for that!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea stuck in my head for Blueberry Pancakes, but it didn't take long for me to figure out that there's no way I will be able to make this fit into anything even halfway following canon
> 
> Also I am issuing a warning of sorts: This is an A/U in wich Dean isn't a complete asshole

"Elizabeth?" It's not like he has really anything to do on that Saturday morning, but after the conversation he just had he's really not in the mood to search the whole house for her. 

"Bedroom" he hears her eye roll with the reply. He knows she hates it when he calls through the house like that for her. She's spent months getting the kids to drop it again. 

He finds her cross-legged on the bed, laundry basket next to her and five growing piles of children's clothing in front of her. The dog is curled up at the foot of the bed, something he's never been allowed before Rio either. 

"Why have I just been ambushed by five children asking if they can have another dog?" He doesn't even hide his distaste at the fact that she seemingly referred that question onto him. He had been out for the last two hours taking care of some business at his shop, so they could spend the weekend with the kids and he hadn't made it past the front porch when they had cornered him. 

Beth drops Marcus' shirt into her lap with a groan. "I told them to ask Dean" 

They had divorced amicably enough five years ago and he had continued to be a constant presence in his children's life. Beth had met Rio six months after the divorce when Annie had dragged her to his tattoo shop to get inked in celebration. Beth had never gotten that tattoo, but another six months later Rio and his son had moved in. 

To all of their surprise, Dean had welcomed Marcus and Rio into the family (or at least, he hadn't thrown a fuss and is holding polite conversation with Rio at drop offs or birthday parties) and the boy had, from the very beginning, been offered to tag along at his weekends with the kids. 

"What you think he was gonna do with that question?" He lifts the basket from the bed and takes its place instead. 

"I don't know" The shirt finally makes it onto the right pile, neatly folded. "Say no? Or yes, I didn't really care in that moment as long as they stopped bugging me about it" Beth admits, leaning her head against his shoulder. A solid hour has she tried to tell five very persistent children that there was no way she would get them another dog. 

"We don't have the time or space for another dog" He curls a strand of red hair around his finger. 

"I know. Kenny was very keen on a pet snake as a compromise" She rolls her eyes again, because really?! "That's why I told them to…" She trails off suddenly and sits up straight to look at him. "They came to you?" 

"Pretty sure I just said that" He has no idea what's going on. Don't they have this discussion solely because, yes, they came to him? 

"I didn't tell them to ask Dean" Her blue eyes look at him like she only just consciously registered the conversation they're having. "I told them to ask their father" 

Rio's silent, contemplating, for a long minute. Then. "I mean Marcus was with 'em, he probably convinced them to ask me" It's not like either of them would be opposed to the idea, but her children already have a father and neither of them wants to maybe, possibly, damage the relationship they have with Dean. 

"Yea" She moves back into his arms. "You're probably right" 

The next time she hears the word mom being called through the house though, it's definitely neither of her own sons.


	8. surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has something to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Beth leaves the crime life behind, assuming she and Dean did NOT have sex

He meets her in the park. Their usual spot. Their usual time. Only this time, there's no business to discuss and he doesn't know why he's here. 

All he knows is that he hasn't seen her in three weeks and, as corny as that sounds for the big bad crime boss he prides himself to be, he's grabbed at any opportunity to change that. She had asked to meet him in an equally ominous text as tonight, took him back to her place under the guise of getting his cut of the money. She'd slept with him and then told him she was out of the crime life - out of his life. 

He'd let her go. Mainly because it was getting harder to concentrate on only being her boss with all the unexpected feelings for her clouding his judgment. It had been the perfect opportunity to get her off his mind. Only that he hadn't. 

He'd found himself sending his boys to secretly check in on things and, once or twice he'd driven by her house himself. That's how he had found out that whatever it had been that made her quit him and crime had not been her repaired marriage. Car man had moved out of the house only a few days later. Annie had clued him in on the rest at one of their next money exchanges, when he had painfully not asked about her. 

He knows about her husband taking her kids. He knows about the impending divorce. He knows he would never make the same stupid mistakes her husband did. 

He doesn't know why he's here, though. 

He approaches her slowly, sees her clutching the hem of her jacket between her fingers. She's worried - because of him or for him? He's here to find out any moment now. 

He opens his mouth, debates between a 'hello' and cutting straight to the chase, when she beats him to it. 

"I might be pregnant" He stops just inches from her and she's not looking at him. 

"Might be?" Really, what kind of conversation is that? 

"It's too early to take a test but way too late for my period to start" He swears he can hear her eyes rolling even though she's still studying her feet. 

"Congratulations?" He tries to sound as sincere as possible while hiding his disappointment at her husband's permanent return in her life. It had to be his, right? But her eyes finally find his with a look that has him think he's missing something. 

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?" He can't place her tone. Is she angry or sad or confused? And then suddenly her eyes grow wide. "You really don't know" 

"Know what?" Why she asked him here after all these weeks just to tell him about a child he doesn't want to know about? Yea, she's damn right in that assumption. Unless… 

"You're the only one I've had sex with in the last five years" He's pretty sure she's embarrassed by that revelation, he just really hopes it's the time frame and not him. 

And then, what she's saying really sinks in. He's been thinking the same far-fetched thing only just a moment ago, but having her actually confirm it is something else entirely.

"Elizabeth" He start, drags a hand down his face. He sets out to continue, but she won't let him. 

"Technically, I'm not sure yet. I mean, it's not confirmed" She takes a step back from him and he misses their proximity immediately, but he doesn't stop her. In fact, he thinks he might need the breathing space too, if he were her. 

"I just didn't want you to find out from gossip or your boys stalking me" He actually blushes at being caught "You know, if I am pregnant" 

"Elizabeth…" He reaches for her, but she's way too fidgety and evades his touch. She keeps on rambling like she hasn't heard him speak at all.

"Dean and I are over" Yea, he knows that. "This is not me roping you into anything. I swear." She takes a deep breath, but it's not long enough for him to get a word in. "This is just me telling you that if there is a child, I'll be keeping it and I won't ask anything of you. If you don't want to be involved, I won't hold that against you. If you want to, I'm sure we can figure out some custody arrangement when the time comes"

He finally catches her around the waist, pulling her back towards him. "Elizabeth, stop talkin'" She's still and quiet in his arms, looking at his chest. "Ain't no way I'mma let you do that alone" She finally dares to look up to his face and he grabs her chin between two fingers. "There gonna be no custody agreement though" He has to smile at her expression. "We be doing this all or nothin'" 

And before she can say anything he kisses her. 

"And what, if I'm not pregnant?" It's the real question he knows, and he has an answer for that, too. 

"Then we make sure we doin' it right next time" And shit, isn't that slightly-surprised, slightly-terrified look just the cutest thing he's ever seen. "Nah, I'm kiddin', darlin'. You don't kick me out, I still won't be leavin' though"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is deliberately open ended!
> 
> Personally, I had an ending sentence where she's not, but Rio stays, but I decided to leave it open to interpretation :)


	9. newborns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick little interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you also reading my other Fanfiction... There will be a new chapter Wednesday!! :)

She sends him the weirdest look when he enters the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee pot . It's empty, because in all the time she's known him, he's never had anything else for breakfast than tea. So she only fixes enough for a cuo or two. 

The eyebrow she raises when he reaches for her half empty cup on the counter finally gets his attention. 

"What?" he asks. "I feel like I haven't slept in weeks" 

"You haven't" she answers with a small laugh and when she turns to him fully he sees why she's only whispering. 

The baby in der arms is fast asleep, head pressed into its mother's neck. The last he knew, the girl had woken them up crying in the middle of the night and after Elizabeth had fed her her bottle, a pretty annoyed Kenny had walked into the room and told them to go back to sleep since he is awake anyway. Elizabeth had, of course, argued with her son, but in the end she'd been too tired to really fight him. The boy had left with a still fuzzy two month old and Rio fell asleep before the door had even been closed. No idea when Elizabeth had gotten up or when Kenny had decided to trade his sister for either bed or his x-box. 

"She was changed, fed and dressed, but near tears again when he handed her off" Beth reaches up to kiss him, careful not to wake the baby "Fell asleep ten minutes ago" 

"How do you look so awake?" He groans, eyes slipping shut again for a moment. He leans heavily against the counter. He takes his daughter from Beth and the girl contently cuddles into her father's chest without waking. 

"It might have been a while, but I've done this four times already", she says as if it should be obvious. Then she heaves a sigh "Coffee mostly. Lots of coffee" 

He catches the laugh in his throat just in time to not jostle the sleeping child on his chest."Where are the kids?" Between them, there should be another five running around somewhere. 

"Asleep" And he takes a look at the oven clock and shit, it's not even six a. m.. This full time baby raising is going to kill him sooner or later, he's sure. 

"Yea, no, we goin' back to bed" With that, he pulls Elizabeth off the counter with an arm around her waist and walks them back to the bedroom. 

He settles on his back carefully, the child still balanced on his chest. Beth curles herself around his side, one hand resting above his on their daughter's back. They fall asleep almost the moment their eyes close. 

Ten minutes later the house is awoken by a screaming infant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason I left the previous one open ended... I thought of those individually and wrote them on different days, but you could also see it as a continuation to chapter 8.
> 
> I leave that up to you how you want to take it :)


	10. No matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the kids maybe, kind of, might be making a confession of sorts
> 
> Or
> 
> Ages ago, my bff asked me for something lgbtq+ and here you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know I have left you hanging for a pretty long time, but I had my reasons for not being able to write, but I just found this half finished in my drafts and it inspired me to finally put some words together again and finish this.
> 
> And yes, for all of yousstill interestedin my multichapter,that means I am back and workingon that, too. I still can't promise regular updates but I am committed to writing and finishing this now :)

"You couldn't at least have done that in your free time on the playground or whatever?" Rio asks. There's almost an exasperated eyeroll going with it, because that was an amateur mistake and he honestly thought he'd have rubbed off a bit better the last few months.

"Ignore that" Elizabeth replies to the question that hadn't been directed at her. Eyes firmly trained on her daughter sitting on the couch before her, she still swats a hand at him wich he dodges barely but expertly. "You are 11 years old, you're not supposed to be kissing anyone anywhere"

And really, it's not even the fact that her daughter seems to be interested in boys a lot earlier than Beth would have liked. It's what she thinks she's supposed to say, what's expected of her, though she has no experience not did she have a role model for that situation.

But the school had called just when the adults had tried taking advantage of the fee child and work free hours they had together. Apparently, Emma and her friend have been caught mid-kissing some boys in the bathrooms instead of being in class. They went to pick her up and by the time they were done arguing with the principal that children don't need a week's wotth of detention for one, little, mistake, it was late enough tongo pick up the rest of the children, too.

"I'm sorry" The girl lokks the part and Beth believes her. But being sorry won't get her out off her punishment for skipping class.

"You're grounded" Beth says and the girl's face falls even more. So she really did thinm apologizing wouldbsolve all this. "You should be glad Rio talked them out off the punishment they had for you"

And between a week of being grounded and a week of detention - or both - Emma is highly appreciative of the outcome.

"Alright, go do your homework" Rio says, because he doesn't see this conversation go any further. Emma is extremely glad to be joining her siblings in the dining room.

"Really?" Emma is barely out off the room when Beth turns on him. "That's a you have to say about this?" He has threatened more than convinced the principal to forget about detention, and now he's suddenly shy about interfering?

"She's your daughter, darling" Up until just about two months ago they had been under strict instructions not to let him into the house. There's no way he's chancing any parenting decisions already.

"You could have made your one contribution at least more constructive" she follows that with an eysroll. She's not really mad at him but rather irritated at the situation in general.

"Alright, I'm sorry" There's still a laugh in his voice wich annoys her, but she doesn't object when he puts his arms aroud her waist, chin reasting on her head. "You hadn't cut me out off your life for a whole six months before this" he vaguely gestures between the two of them which she can't see, but she knows what he means "there ain't no way she'd gotten caught though" She smacks him against the shoulder for the proud insinuation that he'd have taugh her children to be more like him already.

\------

It's some hours later, homework finished, dinner eaten, last minute work problems taken care of, Beth an Rio are relaxing in the living room, when Emma joind them. She's fidgeting with the sleeves of her pajamas, looking increasingly nervous and the adults drift apart on the couch and pull the girl im between them.

She's been dealt her punishment and they had agreed to let the topic rest with that bacause she's promised never to do anything lime that again. So there really is no reasom for her to be nervous right now and that greatly concerns the adults.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Beth pries her fingers lose from the worn-out fabric of her top and Rio slides an arm around her shoulders to try and reassure the girl that there is nothing to be afraid of.

"I'm sorry" Emma lets out a little sob, but before she can pull her hands free from her mother's to wipe at the lone tear, Rio brushes it away with his thumb.

"We know you are, It's okay" They've discussed this, not to call what she did okay, no matter how sorry the girl is, because calling it okay would make her punishment and how serious they are about it less so. But the girl is terrified over something or other and Beth sends him a smile over her daughter's head for ignoring their earlier agreement.

"No, not that" Her bare feet are scraping over the carpet, back and forth and back again in change for the hands in her mother's grasp she can't use to express her nervousness.

"Then why don't you tell us what it is?" Because both Beth and Rio are at a loss here.

"What if you won't like me after?" Tears are threatening to fall in earnest now and both adults move in to engulf her in a tigh embrace.

"Honey, there is nothing in the world that could make us stop loving you" And damn, hearing him talk to her daughter like this she curses herself for cutting him out of their lives for so long because she thought she needed to protect her children from him.

"What if I don't wanna kiss boys anymore?" It's sheepishly mumbled into her mother's neck, but he hears her nonetheless and almost laughs, because "As much as I would appreciate not having to worry abkut future boyfriends here, I'm almost sure there'll be a time you won't think like that anymore"

Emma shakes her head almost unnoticeable, takes a deep breath and bluntly asks "What if I wanna kiss girls?"

And, oh, that's what she's been getting at.

"Baby, listen" She places both her palms on her daughter's cheeks and turns her to face her. "You are 11 years old, I'm not sure you really know what you want yet. But..." she looms at Rio for confirmation, because she really doesn't think he's of a different mindset here, but she doesn't just want to assume. At his smile and nod, she continues. "But, if I am mistaken and you wanna kiss all the girls in the future, then we won't love you any less than we do right now. And neither will your siblings or your father."

Still, Emma sleeps in their bed tonight just fir reassurances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have initially wanted to do something with Ben, but I admit this idea stuck more prominently in my mind and so I decided on that road.


End file.
